


Spring Fever

by mcgarrygirl78



Series: Crazy Love [4]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Family, Friendship, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-11
Updated: 2014-10-11
Packaged: 2018-02-20 16:39:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2435654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I never want you to say things you don’t mean just because you think I might want to hear them.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spring Fever

**Author's Note:**

> This story is written in the **Thicker than Water** universe, where the BAU are kids and teens. It seems as these two want to keep going and going. I'm not opposed to that.

“They look happy.” Hotch nodded toward a young couple cuddling on a nearby bench.

“She's having a secret affair with an older woman.” Megan replied. “She likes to be dominated.”

“Seriously?”

“Mmm hmm. He wonders where the bruises come from. She tells him that she's accident prone.”

“That’s awful.” Hotch tried not to laugh but failed. “What about them?” he looked at a couple and their toddler.

It was one of those strange days in March where the weather was summer-like. The temperatures would top out at 73 today. Everyone in The Palisades was out at the park, including Hotch and his siblings. The family came out for a picnic and some fun, anxious to break free after a long winter’s nap. Of course it was officially still winter and the temperatures would be back in the low 50s and raining in a few days. Hotch was sure he’d catch a cold…he always caught a cold.

“He hasn’t had sex with her since the baby was born.” Megan said, studying them intently as she broke off a piece of Hotch’s long pretzel. “She dreams of running off to Monte Carlo and leaving him and the kid behind.”

Hotch sighed. He sighed again, laying his head on her shoulder.

“OK, point out one happy couple here.” He said. “The park is packed; there had to be at least one.”

“Them.” Megan pointed to two men who looked to be in their sixties sharing a bench. One was feeding the pigeons while the other read the paper. They were randomly talking to each other while engaging in separate activities.

“We don’t even know if they're a couple. Why them?”

“Because they're satisfied with separate endeavors while still being together. That’s a sign of a good relationship. Plus they’re probably too old to be concerned with their cocks so they won't leave each other.”

“There are other things that separate lovers, not just sex.” Hotch said.

“Like what?”

“Well interests change, feelings change; life changes.”

“I guess all that’s true. But I can say that with couples either getting together or breaking up has something to do with sex.”

Hotch wasn’t prepared to argue that because he didn’t quite think she was wrong. Even with young people it was lust and physical attraction that started the mating game for them. He remembered how Haley’s subtle, sweet beauty made his stomach feel the first time he laid eyes on her. It was the same with Megan, actually it was stronger. So physical attractiveness was important and sex often went hand and hand with that.

“New subject.” He said.

“I think I want another pretzel.” Megan said. “They're really good. I like the mustard.”

“I’ll get you one.”

Hotch stood up, checking his pocket to make sure he had enough money. Megan never minded paying her own way but he was her boyfriend—wasn’t he—so he liked being able to buy her things. Anyway, it was just a pretzel. It wasn’t as if Megan wanted diamonds.

“I’ll be right back.”

“OK.” She smiled, drawing her knees to her chest on the bench. She was dressed for summer in jeans she’d cut and rolled so they were cropped and a white Cure Kiss Me, Kiss Me, Kiss Me tee shirt. It didn’t matter that she’d be back in her coat by the time the school week started.

Hotch smiled too and walked in the direction of the pretzel cart. He was gone for a few minutes when Penelope walked over.

“Where did Hotch go?” she asked.

“He went to get me a pretzel.”

“Are you Hotch’s girlfriend?”

“I honestly don’t know.” Megan shrugged.

She liked Hotch’s family. They were all nice kids and seemed happy living together because they didn’t have to be alone anymore. They were from all over the country and Hotch told her they were all orphans. She figured she would learn even more if they spent more time together. Megan wasn’t opposed to spending more time with him or learning more about Hotch and his family.

“I think you should be.” Penelope said in a matter of fact tone that only an eleven year old could pull off without being a jerk. “I like how he is since he met you.”

“How is he exactly?”

“Well Hotch has always been quiet. I don’t want to say he’s moody but he’s sad sometimes.” Penelope sat on the bench beside her. “Sometimes he acted like he might have to be something else. Since he met you, he doesn’t do that anymore. I mean there's more to him than moodiness; he's the most awesome big brother. But sometimes he goes away, deep in his head.”

“Yeah,” Megan nodded. “I noticed that.”

“Do you do that too?”

“Sometimes.”

“It’s important for girlfriends and boyfriends to have stuff in common. Kevin and I have lots of stuff in common and he’s my soul mate.”

“Wow Penelope, you're kinda young to be ready to commit to something like that.”

“I love him very much and it’s not like we have to get married or anything. Marriage is an antiquated institution perpetuated by the Establishment to make people conform to mores developed solely for and by the majority group.”

Megan smiled, she liked that. Maybe if she told her mother that then she wouldn’t be in such a rush to find a husband. It was doubtful but Megan still wanted to see Melinda’s face when she said it.

“Hey Penelope.” Hotch came back with a long pretzel, sweet mustard, and a can of Coke.

“Hi.” The little blonde said.

“What are you two talking about?”

He rarely saw Megan talking to his siblings, except for Emily on occasion. They liked some of the same music, movies, and stuff. Megan wasn’t uncomfortable in their presence but she also wasn’t really the chatty type. That was the complete opposite of Penelope Garcia, who could talk most people under the table without stopping for breath. Hotch was used to it, the whole family was, but he didn’t want her to overwhelm Megan. They'd only been dating for six weeks…she was still getting used to the unique family situation.

“We were talking about girl stuff.” Penelope said, hopping off the bench. “But you're back and you're a boy so we’re done.”

“Thanks for chatting with me.” Megan said.

“Anytime; I like you Megan.” Penelope replied with a big smile. “Bye.”

“See ya.”

Hotch had no idea what just happened. He sat down on the bench and handed Megan her snack. She thanked him.

“I'm an only child.” She said. “It must be adventurous to have six siblings.”

“Sometimes it is. We’re seven vastly different personalities in one place. It was pretty insane when we lived in the apartment.”

“You lived in an apartment?”

“Yeah. When Jason left the boys’ home and Spencer and I joined him, we had a great two bedroom just a few blocks from here. It got more crowded as each new family member moved in. Needless to say, by the end there were seven of us there. We moved to the house last summer because we were just crammed in there. The space has been good for us.”

“I bet.” Megan tore her pretzel and dipped it in mustard. “Penelope thinks I'm good for you. She’s glad I'm your girlfriend.”

“Oh,” Hotch cleared his throat. “Um…”

“Don’t do that.” she didn’t look at him when she said it.

“What?”

“Don’t get all flustered and stammer over your words. We spend time together; we don’t need to slap silly titles on things. I never want you to say things you don’t mean just because you think I might want to hear them. In fact if you ever do that I will be forced to beat you up. You know I never want to beat you up. But I will beat you up Aaron Hotchner…if push comes to shove.”

“OK so say that I did like the idea of your being my girlfriend.” Hotch said.

“That I did like the idea of your being my girlfriend.” Megan repeated.

“Huh?”

“You told me to say it.”

“You're…” Hotch smiled and his dimples showed.

“So are you, Aaron.” Megan looked at him with her light brown eyes.

“I think you should be my girlfriend.” Hotch’s tone was firm and decisive as he nodded. “I'm not saying that because I think you want to hear it. I'm saying it because I want you to be my girlfriend.”

“OK.”

“OK.”

They just sat on the bench in companionable silence for a while. Megan enjoyed her pretzel and the sunshine on her skin. It really was a beautiful day and she felt on top of the world. Hotch wanted her to be his girlfriend. She hardly knew what that meant. Hopefully it meant that they could finally have sex…Megan was anxious for his body. Other than that she had no idea what girlfriends were supposed to do.

“Aaron?”

“Yes?” he took a piece of her pretzel.

“I have no idea how to be a girlfriend. I don’t want to mess this up.”

“Nothing has to change, in fact it shouldn’t. All it means is that we only date each other. Now we’re exclusive. And um…”

“We can have sex.” Megan finished his thought.

At least she thought it was his thought. She could admit to being slightly single-minded on the subject. She tried to change her ways, surely wasn’t spending time with Hotch just to get him in bed. But she really wanted to get him in bed.

“Sometimes I think you're more of a horny teenage boy than I am.” Hotch replied smiling.

“Horniness is not exclusive to the male species. I happen to be crazy about you specifically, not any guy with a pulse.”

Megan had had sex with her fair share of young and older men. She lost her virginity at 12 and it was long gone as she approached her 17th year. But she actually had a real desire to be intimate with Hotch. It probably weirded her out as much as it did him. Never had she associated those feelings with sex. It was usually control, revenge, anger, or resignation…she had been in all kinds of situations.

Hotch made her feel incredible without even putting his hands on her. How explosive would it be when the big moment came? Oh dear God, had she just referred to it as the big moment? Megan really needed to get herself in check. She didn’t want to lose control, which she’d felt slipping since Hotch burst through the gym door and asked her out.

“I'm flattered by that.” he said, leaning to kiss her neck because he knew it made her quiver. Boyfriends were supposed to know that kind of thing. “And I like you a lot Megan.”

“Do you think about it, Aaron?” she asked. “You know…you and me.”

“It’s been occupying my thoughts a lot lately.”

“I find it fascinating that you rarely talk in absolutes.”

Hotch leaned to whisper in her ear.

“I absolutely think about it.”

Megan laughed, breaking off another piece of her pretzel and putting it in his mouth. She was quite surprised when Hotch put his arm around her. His body relaxed next to hers and they just breathed together.

“If someone else in this park was playing our game and pointed to us, what do you think the response would be to the question of our happiness?” she asked.

“It’s a gorgeous day; they're two gorgeous kids enjoying each other’s company…what's not to be happy about?”

He smiled when Megan did. He did want to make her happy but it was because she made him feel that way. They could talk about anything, share things with each other, and sometimes they were just quiet in each other’s arms. He felt amazing when they kissed and touched. Hotch knew he wouldn’t be able to hold his desires in for much longer.

Everything was different with Megan. She was nothing like Haley or Lindsay and he was glad. He knew that she had her share of monsters under the surface of her nearly flawless skin…Megan never pretended to be perfect. She never pretended at all, even when reality was too harsh to bear. Sometimes it wasn’t about living in a cozy fantasy world. Even when the world chewed you up and spit you out, it was easier to keep running into battle when you had an ally by your side.

“I am gorgeous, aren’t I?” Megan couldn’t even get the question out without smirking.

“Yes.” Hotch replied, completely serious.

“You're a pretty lucky guy I think.”

“Yes I am.” He nodded.

“Do you know what you're getting yourself into?” she asked.

“Yes.”

“And…”

“And what?”

Megan smiled, leaning her head on his shoulder. She wasn’t going to ask anymore questions. She had plenty more but was done asking. Hotch was with her because he wanted to be. He wasn’t the kind of guy who did things he didn’t want to, at least where something like this was concerned. If she wasted too much time worrying about its inevitable, tragic end then she might miss something awesome. She would miss the sunshine on her skin, the faint smell of sweat and Irish Spring on Hotch, and the first, absolutely blissful moments of being his girlfriend. The rest could wait…this moment needed her undivided attention.

***

  



End file.
